Tom e Jerry: O Filme
Tom e Jerry: O Filme (em inglês: Tom and Jerry: The Movie) é o primeiro longa-metragem animado da série Tom e Jerry produzido e baseado nos curta-metragens. Dirigido por Phil Roman, foi lançado em 1992. Infelizmente, o filme foi lançado na Alemanha, por causa dos problemas técnicos que o cinema dos Estados Unidos está resolvendo, o cinema norte-americano adiou o filme para o dia 30 de Julho de 1993 nos Estados Unidos (pela distribuição da Miramax Films) e o enviou para a Alemanha no dia 1 de outubro de 1992. O filme foi produzido pela Film Roman e a Live Entertainment. No Brasil foi lançado pela Cineart (atual PlayArte) nos cinemas, mas na versão em DVD, foi distribuído pela WB Brasil. Sinopse Tom e Jerry estão de volta em mais um super desenho! O gato e o rato mais divertidos do mundo conhecem Robyn Starling, uma fugitiva que precisa desesperadamente da ajuda deles para encontrar seu pai. Apesar dos esforços heróicos, Tom e Jerry são capturados pela malvada tia Figg e seu advogado Lickboot, e jogados na prisão do terrível Dr. Applecheeks. De uma maneira incrível, Tom e Jerry conseguem escapar e ainda libertam seus novos amigos Puggsy e Frankie Da Flea. Junto com Robyn, nossos heróis vão viver emocionantes aventuras como você nunca viu antes. Vozes Vozes dos Estados Unidos * Richard Kind - Tom * Dana Hill - Jerry * Anndi McAfee - Robyn Starling * Charlotte Rae - Tia Pristine Figg * Tony Jay - Lickboot * Michael Bell - Ferdinand/Dono da carrocinha 1 * Henry Gibson - Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek * Ed Gilbert - Sr. Starling/Puggsy * David Lander - Frankie Da Flea * Rip Taylor - Capitão Kiddie * Howard Morris - Squawk * Sydney Lassick - Dono da carrocinha 2 * Don Messick - Droopy * Outras vozes adicionais: B.J. Ward, Greg Burson, Tino Insana, Raymond McLeod, Mitchell D. Moore, e Scott Wojahn. Vozes do Brasil Primeira Dublagem (Álamo) * Tatá Guarnieri - Tom * Marcelo Campos - Jerry * Marli Bortoletto - Robym Starling * Zaíra Zordan - Tia Figg * Ricardo Nóvoa - Lickboot * Élcio Sodré - Ferdinand * Muíbo Cury - Dr. Applecheek * Carlos Silveira - Puggsy * Paulo Porto - Frankie Da Flea * Jorge Pires - Capitão Kiddie * Leonardo Camilo - Papai Starling Segunda Dublagem (Herbert Richers/SBT) * Júlio Chaves - Tom * Miriam Ficher - Jerry * Marisa Leal - Robym Starling * Nelly Amaral - Tia Figg * Isaac Bardavid - Lickboot * Carlos Seidl - Ferdinand * Mauro Ramos - Dr. Applecheeks * Antônio Patiño - Puggsy * Newton da Matta - Frankie Da Flea * José Santa Cruz - Capitão Kiddie * Mário Cardoso - Papai Starling Músicas # "All in How Much We Give" - Stephanie Mills # "Friends to the End" - Pugsy, Frankie, Tom, Jerry # "What Do We Care? (The Alley Cats Song)" - The Alley Cats # "God's Little Creatures" - Dr. Applecheek # "(Money Is Such) A Beautiful Word" - Figg, Lickboot # "I Miss You (Robyn's Song)" - Robyn # "I've Done It All" - Kiddie, Squawk # "Finale (Friends to the End)" Categoria:Filmes